Christmas Rumor
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: ‘Invite your girlfriend to a big cherry tree up there to the hill late at night and wait for the time at exactly 12:00, Christmas. And lastly, make a promise and kissed her passionately.’ Yoh x Anna! RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, okei?! ^^

 'Invite your girlfriend to a big cherry tree up there to the hill late at night and wait for the time at exactly 12:00, Christmas. And lastly, make a promise and kissed her passionately.' Yoh x Anna.

A/N: Yatta! I made my promise at last! I introduce you my new shaman king Christmas one-shot fic! Whew at last! Yay! Yoh x Anna is the best! ^^ R+R!

Christmas Rumor 

- itako anna asakura

It was a day before Christmas. Snow falls, others went for a vacation and couples went for a date. People seemed busy these days preparing for the biggest event for tomorrow, Christmas. Couples can't wait for they were excited for the rumor come true, a Christmas Rumor believed by youth especially to them.

_Morning._ Yoh woke up early. Yawned, scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. He silently walks towards to the kitchen to avoid waking Anna up. He first peeped to her room to see if she is still sleeping comfortably. The young itako is still sleeping peacefully. He now prepares the food for their breakfast. While waiting for the food to cook, he suddenly went outside for a walk. As he goes, Anna woke up and searched for Yoh around the house. She just saw the water boils and the vegetables were overcooked. Yoh is still out not noticing that it's the time for him to come back. He forgot also the food he cooks and even forgot what if Anna will get mad at him if she wakes up. When he was walking, he suddenly stopped for a moment and sits on a bench, looking at the Christmas countdown timer. Then, a couple just dropped by and sat on the bench he was sitting.

"I'm so excited, Miori… For we can stay together and forever…" The man sitting beside him murmurs to his girlfriend, Miori.

"Me too… Makoto-kun… I can't just wait… I wish that rumor will come true…" The girl replied softly and hugged her boyfriend, Makoto.

"Yeah… Oh… We have 17 hours left… And our happiness will…"

"Um… Aishiteru… Makoto-kun…"

"Ore mo… Please… Stay with me… Forever… I'll be the happiest man on earth if you will marry me. And I'm going to make you happy as my future wife… I'm going to give something special…" The man beside him gets something to his pocket. "Something special… For… Y… You?! Oro?!"

"Eh?! What's the matter, anata? (dear)" Miori asked her boyfriend confusingly.

"Ah… Where did I put it…" The man searched for the lost thing he supposed to give to his girlfriend.

"Here… You dropped it…" Yoh cut in and gave a blue velvet box to the man.

"Ah! Domo Arigatou… Oro? Where's your girl?" The man thanked him and asked him unexpectedly.

"… Um… She's at home… still sleeping…. Ehehe…." Yoh replied as he blushed.

"Ah… Sou ka? Um… Maybe we're going now! Thanks again! See ya later with your girlfriend! Ja!" The couple waved and said goodbye.

"Ah! Chotto Matte!" Yoh called them back.

"Eh?! What's the matter?"

"Anou… I heard you two a while ago… Can I ask you… What… Christmas Rumor you talked about?" Yoh asked innocently and the couple just turned to an old stone… Leaves fall as an old mirror breaks…

"Anou ne?! Didn't you know that rumor?!" The couple was confused and wanted to laugh.

"Um… No…"

"Well then… You want to be with your girl forever, right?" The man asked him as Yoh nods. "Maa… This rumor was believed by centuries… And even the grandma of my grandmama believed on the rumor… Hmm… Very impressive huh… Invite your girl there to that big tree to that hill later night and wait for the time at exactly 12:00. Don't ever miss this chance. This rumor is exclusively once a year at exactly the time of Christmas. If you failed, then wait until next year… And when you two are already under the tree… Make a promise and then… kissed her! As in PASSIONATELY! Get it?!" The man made Yoh very shocked.

"Ki… ki… kissed her?! P… Passionately?!" Yoh sweat dropped.

"Yeah?! Sounds cool, ne?! See ya later with your girl! Ja!" The couple said goodbye again.

Yoh came back as he walks slowly heading to the kitchen. Then he stopped as he remembered the food he cooks a while ago. He runs fast and rushed to the kitchen as he saw Anna in front of the food, not eating and still staring at it. She suddenly looked at him, coldly and raised her eyebrows.

"Ah… Anou… Ohayo! Anna! Ah… I…" Yoh waved at her as he sat beside her and greeted.

"Where have you been, Asakura Yoh?!" Anna asked him sarcastically raising her eyebrows as usual.

"Um… Just… wondering around… Yeah! Just wondering around! And look for stuffs! Hehe! Great ne?! Hehe!" He made his own reason as he scratches his head, laughing.

"Huh? Very funny… You act so strange, Yoh…"

"Uh… Me? Err… Ahaha! Well… Haha! By the way… Why are you not eating?" Yoh asked her and looked to the food.

"Don't you think I'm going to eat those overcooked vegetables?" Anna asked smirking.

"Uhm… Maa! Daijoubu, Anna! I'm going to cook some food again for you!… Uhuh…" Yoh stood up.

"Uh… No thanks…" Anna stood up too and goes back to her room.

"Ah! Wait! Anna! I'm going to cook again!"

"I said, No thanks! I'm already full staring at those veggies. But…" She halted for a moment as someone opens the door and enter the house… With a familiar voice coming from… "T… Tamao!"

"Hai! Ohayo Gozaimasu, futari-domo! (Both of you). Wah! I missed you so much Yoh-kun! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Tamao kissed Yoh many times as she hugged him tightly.

"Ah… T… Tamao… I can't breathe… Let go of me… Urrggh…"

"Duh?! Non-sense! I'm going to my room…"

"Ah! Anna! Wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Maa! Yoh-kun… Didn't you missed me?"

"Yare yare… -_-;"

As Anna goes back to her room, she turned on the T.V and switched to her favorite drama program. But a commercial just cut in… 

*Commercial*

"Woah! It's already December 24! Oh! The time is so fast! I can't believe it! It's already 08:10:09 AM in our Christmas countdown timer! We have 16 hours to go!"

"Huh… Non-sense commercials! They just wasted my time watching my favorite drama…"

"What are you waiting for! For all those men around! To those who failed to proposed to their girls! This is your another chance! Then… Just go to that cherry blossom tree! Pick what tree you want there up to that hill! Just stay there and wait for the time at exactly 12:00:00! Make a promise and then… Kiss your girl… Then… You two will be happy together and forever! So! Go and prepare! Bye bye! Good luck!"

Anna was shocked and looks got interested to that commercial as she flushed a bit. "Uh… Forever… With your… Love…? Huh?"

"So… Don't let this chance to be missed!"

The commercial has ended up. Anna shook her head. "Uh! That won't happen! I'm just dreaming! Anna no baka… *sigh*"

_Noon._ Tamao and Yoh are now cooking for their lunch. Tamao was busy chopping the vegetables while Yoh is trying to make the food delicious. One moment, he already gave up as he goes to the living room. Unfortunately, an empty can slipped Yoh as he accidentally… Laid over Tamao… Both of them blush for a while as they stares to each other… (Hey! Don't think that this is a Yoh x Tamao fic! That won't really happen!) But… Anna has just appeared and saw both of them…

"Anou… Anna! You're wrong! I'm just slipped and laid over her.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "I'm not asking you to explain."

"But believe me…"

"Hmmp! I won't…" Anna goes outside and wore her slippers. "I'm not eating here…"

"Anna!"

"Anou… Yoh-kun…" Tamao suddenly uttered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please don't lay over me? You're too heavy…"

"Anou… Gomen…"

_Afternoon._ Anna came back home and as she enters the house, everything is a mess. Papers were crumpled and scattered, sticky stuffs over here and other stuffs over there. She heard noise when she comes closer to the living room. As she peeped, Horo Horo, Pirika, Ren, Jun, Manta, Lyserg, Ryu and Chocolove were there with Yoh. They were shocked as she came and they just laugh forcedly. She raised her eyebrow and looked for what they have gone through the room. Tamao enters the room as she holds a plate of cake and glasses of juice.

"What's that for, bastards?" Anna asked expectedly.

"Uh… Well… Ms. Anna… We're preparing for a Christmas Party so… We made this big mess…" Tamao explained and laughed.

"Sou?! Did you asked my permission?!" Anna came closer and grabbed Yoh's shirt.

"Uh… Well… Um…" Yoh was unspoken.

"Um… We made this party to surprise everyone, Anna." Horo Horo and Pirika cut in and everyone agreed and nodded. Anna girpped off Yoh's shirt, as she goes to her room. Everyone was relieved and continued what they were going.

"Anna-chan is always like that…" Pirika uttered scratched her head.

"Eh! You're right…"

_Night._ Tamao called Anna to her room as she knocks. Anna just ignored her as she continues watching T.V. Without her permission, Tamao opened the door and invited Anna to join them to the party.

"Hmmp? Party you mean? Duh?"

"Um… Well… We settled this party for everyone, Ms. Anna."

"But I don't want to join you, bastards."

"Hayaku ne, Ms. Anna! Everyone is waiting for you…"

"Ah… Okay…"

Outside the house. 11:45 PM.

Everybody is enjoying blasting some firecrackers. All of them were very happy, except Anna who was just sitting and looking at them, staring at the sky. Yoh noticed her as he came closer to her. 

"Anna…"

"What do you want?"

"Um… Anou… Ah! Just follow me!" Both of them ran as he holds Anna hand.

"Ah! Yoh! Be careful! Where the heck we're going?!"

"Be quiet! There's no time for asking questions!"

"Baka!"

"Hmmp… Here we are!"

_'At… the hill?'_ Anna just remembered what she'd heard about the commercial a while ago. _"What are you waiting for! For all those men around! To those who failed to proposed to their girls! This is your another chance! Then… Just go to that cherry blossom tree! Pick what tree you want there up to that tree! Just stay there and wait for the time at exactly 12:00:00! Make a promise and then… Kiss your girl… Then… You two will be happy together and forever! So! Go and prepare! Bye bye! Good luck!"_

"Here we are, Anna!"

"At… the… hill… Under the… Cherry blossom… tree…"

"Um… *sigh*…"

"Yoh…"

"Anna… There's no time left… Hmm… Huh… Anou… Anna… I…"

"…"

"Anna… I promise you that…"

"… Yoh…"

"I promise you… that… I'll… protect, love and care for you forever… Even… I sacrifice my… whole life… No matter what will happen… *gulp*" Yoh made a promise nervously as he shivers.

Anna unexpectedly blushed. "… Yoh…? Do you know what are you saying?"

"I mean it…! Anna… I… I'll give this… to you…"

"A… ring?"

"Eh…" Yoh slowly slides the ring to Anna's finger.

"… kireii…"

"Anna…"

"Yoh…"

"Hey! Futari-domo!" Somebody cut in. "Don't you know what time is it? It's already 12:20. Yare yare! You're too late! You failed! Maybe try again next time!"

"Nani!" Yoh looked down as he turns back, shyly.

"… Yoh…"

"Don't look at me, Anna… I'm…"

Anna kissed Yoh's cheeks all of a sudden, shocked. "… Daijoubu…"

Yoh turned his head as he saw Anna is smiling a bit. "Anna…?"

"*smiles a bit* don't just believe to that rumor… Yoh… Silly!"

"Anna?" Yoh smiled as Anna too. They both stayed on the tree and sat under it. They watched the stars happily. Anna rested her head at Yoh's shoulders. As they peacefully stayed 'till morning…

December 25. 6:30 AM.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Ah! Where have you been, futari-domo?!"

"Oh! Both of them were blushing!"

"Hahaha!"

So, it ends. Yoh seems very happy that even though he failed, he just knew that Anna will love him forever. And so with Anna… They felt very blissful that finally on that day, they lastly said their own feelings to each other.

Owari 

A/N: Merry Christmas to all! Hope you liked my Christmas one-shot fic! Thanks for reading! Arigatou Gozaimashita! R+R! Meri Kurisumasu soshite Omedetou, minna-san! ^_^

-itako anna asakura**__**


End file.
